The outbreak of the KlingonFederation war
by Janomeister
Summary: At that point they n knew they needed Dilithium crystals.


_The Outbreak of the Klingon-Federation war _by Janomeister

Chapter 1

"How are we at that pace Mr. Sulu?" Asked the famed Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. "Captain we have no more power to spare. I'm not the one in charge of engineering." Said Sulu. Kirk tapped his fingers on the side of his chair. Then he pressed the intercom button. "Scotty can you give me anymore power?" Asked Kirk hopefully. Scotty replied to this in a concerned tone "Nay Captain if I give us anymore speed we'd run out of power! And then we'd be drifting around in space helplessly." Spock turned around from his post. "That is most logical however most illogical." Kirk had one of those expressions on. "Spock, do you have a solution?" Spock walked closer raised an eyebrow than began. "Captain however it is logical that we would be drifting helplessly in space I have a solution to the power problem." To this Scotty panicked and said in a scarred tone: "Are 'ye mad 'ye Half human supercomputer! What will happen to the Enterprise if 'ye…" Spock remained as calm as always while he interrupted. "Commander I resent being called half human." Kirk intervened before things escalated. "Hold on just a second, Spock…. can you get us to a planet with Dilithium crystals." Spock sighed and said "I believe so captain you see if we fly near the planets we can take advantage of their gravity, and then similar to the slingshot effect we can get go far without using much power, get to the nearest planet containing Dilithium crystals which is on Gamma-Libra 645c." Kirk turned to Sulu did you hear that Mr. Sulu?" Sulu then turned around "But Captain hasn't the Klingons been sighted near Gamma-Libra 645c?" Kirk gave him another one of those looks. "Lieutenant I'm only interested in the safety of my crew I am aware of the consequences now do as you're told!" Sulu turned around "Aye Captain near orbit around the planet warp factor one."

Chapter 2

As the USS Enterprise streaked past the planet closest to the star HD773452, Dr. Leonard McCoy came aboard. He looked at the screen. And when the meteor belt came in sight McCoy asked "What's the plan Jim." Kirk remained silent. "Jim you're not planning to maneuver through them are you?" Kirk still remained quiet. Then they got closed in. Then all of a sudden out of the blue Kirk said. "Any idea on what we should do Bones." McCoy turned slightly red in the face. "I'm a doctor not a magician!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Kirk waved his hand at him. "Alright Bones I didn't have any ideas maybe I should ask Spock." Dr. McCoy gritted his teeth. "You do that." Spock turned and said. "Captain there is a rather large meteorite in the asteroid belt known in this system as "Gor'Q" and he is the largest known asteroid and Captain, it's mass might be enough to throw us out from the belt in the right angle." Kirk rubbed his chin. "Will we have to maneuver?" Spock shook his head. Kirk said "On screen!" The largest asteroid they've ever seen appeared on the screen. Kirk nodded "Alright, alright take us in Mr. Sulu!" Sulu pressed a button "Aye Captain." They zoomed in and flashed by the asteroid and out of the system.

Chapter 4

They at Gamma-Libra 645c and there Kirk, Spock, McCoy, And Ensign Williams arrived. They went to a cave and just as they arrived there the communicator beeped. "Kirk here." Said Kirk. But all that came of the communicator was: "Captain…Klingons…..Here….Help!" Then Kirk said "Spock grab the Dilithium crystals." He opened the communicator "Scotty two to beam up!" They evaporated and was transported to the ship they ran to the bridge to see the Klingons firing at them. Kirk said "Lock phasers return fire!" Two bolts of phaser ray fried the Klingon ship. And then two more ships arrived. "Scotty status." Scott said quickly: "Done!" And then just when the Klingons fired kirk said… "Engage!" They flew away they were safe. But they knew one thing. They are officially at war.


End file.
